Monster High: Gotham Ghouls
Monster High: Gotham Ghouls is a fan-made TV special that is a crossover of Monster High and Batman made by Universal, Mattel, and Warner Bros. Plot Summary Join Frankie Stein and the Ghouls as they travel to a place even more freaky and fabulous than Monster High; Gotham City! But it's not all fun and games as the Ghouls' old nemesis, Van Hellscream has teamed up with The Joker, Penguin, Riddler and the rest of Gotham's vilest villains to frame the Ghouls for a crime they didn't commit! Luckily, the Ghouls are befriended by Damien Wayne, the rebellious son of Batman and Catwoman and The Gotham Group, led by Hailey Quinn, the kind hearted, sane daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Can Frankie, The Ghouls, and their new friends save Gotham City from the treacherous Van Hellscream? Plot Synopsis TBA Characters Heroes *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Clawd Wolf *Howleen Wolf *Twyla *Cleo De Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Lagoona Blue *Gillington "Gil" Webber *Ghoulia Yelps *Toralei Stripe *Lilith Van Hellscream *Abbey Bominable *Spectra Vondergeist *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Operetta *Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde *Damien Wayne *Hailey Quinn *Rose Isley *Penelope Cobblepot *Erin Nygma *Victoria Fries *Winona Jones *Harley Dent *Jolie Crane *Bailey Gordon *Richard Greyson Jr. *Tina Drake *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle Wayne/Catwoman *Dick Greyson Sr./Nightwing *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Commissioner James Gordon *Harvey Bullock Villains *Van Hellscream *Ms. Crabgrass *Nefera de Nile *The Joker *Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jerome Quinn *Harper Quinn *Jessica Quinn *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Tanya al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Professor Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow *Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Voice Cast *Kate Higgins: Frankie Stein/Lilith Van Hellscream *Debi Derryberry: Draculaura *Salli Saffioti: Clawdeen Wolf/Cleo De Nile *Laura Bailey: Lagoona Blue/Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Erin Fitzgerald: Abbey Bominable/Spectra Vondergeist *Scott Weinger: Damien Wayne *Melissa Rauch: Hailey Quinn *Danielle Panabaker: Rose Isley *Kevin Conroy: Bruce Wayne/Batman *Mark Hamill: The Joker *Arleen Sorkin: Harley Quinn *Tasia Valenza: Poison Ivy *Hynden Walch: Harper Quinn *Nicole Sullivan: Jessica Quinn *Tara Strong: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Auden Paden: Ghoulia Yelps *Cam Clarke: Van Hellscream/Heath Burns *Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Catwoman *Kelly Osbourne: Penelope Cobblepot *Nolan North: The Penguin *Wendee Lee: Ms. Crabgrass/Nefera De Nile *Wally Wingert: The Riddler *Bekka Pruitt: Erin Nygma *Sofia Carson: Jolie Crane *America Young: Toralei Stripe/Howleen Wolf *Jason Lee: Hershall Quinn *Troy Baker: Two-Face *Mae Whitman: Bailey Gordon *Jesse McCartney: Richard Greyson Jr. *Ashley Eckstein: Tina Drake *Darran Norris: Mr. Freeze *Idina Menzel: Victoria Fries *Evan Smith: Deuce Gorgon *Steven Blum: Killer Croc *Ariel Winter: Winona Jones *Tom Kane: Comissioner James Gordon *Ashleigh Ball: Harley Dent *Tia Carrere: Tanya al Ghul *Cindy Robinson: Operetta/Purrsephone/Meowlody TBA Trivia *Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill, Tara Strong, and Arleen Sorkin reprise their roles as Batman, The Joker, Batgirl, and Harley Quinn, while Scott Weinger (famous as the voice of Aladdin in the film of the same name) does the voice of Damien Wayne, Jason Lee (voice of Syndrome in Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) voices Jerome Quinn, Tia Carrere (voice of the Martian Queen from Duck Dodgers) voices Tanya al Ghul, Idina Menzel (voice of Elsa from Disney's Frozen) as Victoria Fries, Kelly Osbourne (voice of Hildy Gloom in Disney's The 7D) as Penelope Cobblepot Danielle Panabaker (Sky High) as Rose Isley and Melissa Rauch (Big Bang Theory) voices Hailey Quinn. *This special marks the return of Van Hellscream and Ms. Crabgrass, first seen in Fright On! and Lilith Van Hellscream who first appeared in Ghouls Rule. Category:Monster High Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:Mattel Category:Batman